Renaître après la mort
by lasolitaire
Summary: Une nouvelle dure centrée sur le personnage de Shizuru mais bien entendu Natsuki fera son apparition par la suite.
1. Chapter 1

Certaines personnes pensent qu'il est facile de fuir, de tout abandonner. Mais c'est faux. D'autres personnes pensent qu'être issue d'un milieu riche permet la luxure, la joie et la facilité. Mais là encore, elles se trompent. D'autres encore pensent qu'aimer est un sentiment au-dessus de tout, facile et bon à ressentir. Toujours faux.

Et pourtant je pensais comme ces personnes avant d'être réellement confrontée à la réalité.

Ce qui est vrai ? C'est qu'il est facile de s'emmurer face à la peine ou même la douleur, de mentir sur ces réelles émotions ou encore d'être trahie par une personne que l'on pensait être bien pour soi.

Fuir ? Je ne sais même pas où aller. Parler ? Personne ne prendra mes dires au sérieux face à l'homme qui se dresse devant moi. Mentir ? C'est ce que je fais à longueur de journée quand on me demande comment je vais.

Comment cela a-t-il commencé ?

Il y a un an, mon père m'a donné à un homme de notre rang. Beau, intelligent et bien sous tous rapports. Le paradis ? Je l'ai frôlé… mais ai vite été ramenée à la réalité. Cet homme, une fois la porte de notre demeure passée est dure, froid, jaloux et violent. La première fois qu'il m'a battu, était dû au fait que j'ai rendu un sourire à un jeune homme. Simple geste de courtoisie et pourtant, mon épaule a failli sortir de son axe ce jour-là. Les coups étaient réguliers mais toujours masqués. Dans les côtes, le dos, les cuisses, les épaules. Mon visage a toujours été épargné.

Il revenait à chaque fois, avec un bouquet de fleur à la main, une bague, un collier, toutes ses choses qu'il m'offrait pour justifier ses gestes, pour racheter son comportement.

Le destin m'a pourtant sauvé. Un soir, où il avait passé une mauvaise journée, il m'a encore frappé. J'étais à terre, me prenant des coups dans mon abdomen, voulant lâcher prise sur cette vie qui n'était que souffrance et solitude lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il a arrêté son traitement de faveur à mon égard et les seules choses que j'ai attendues se résument à quelques phrases « En France ? ….. Mais pour combien de temps ? …. Je comprends Monsieur le directeur… Je serais me montrer digne de votre confiance…. Au revoir Monsieur le directeur ».

La peur est revenue à grand pas quand je l'ai senti me relever douloureusement et me coincer contre le mur tout en me tenant fermement le cou « Je dois aller en France pour au moins 9 mois pour l'installation d'une succursale, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire de bêtises pendant mon absence, m'as-tu compris Shizuru ? ». Je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer sachant que la mort serait moins douloureuse si j'osais faire quelque chose contre lui. Il écarta mes jambes avec les siennes « Avant de partir, je veux remplir mon devoir conjugal ». Je savais à quoi il faisait allusion. Comme à chaque fois qu'il me faisait l'amour, ou plus clairement abuser de moi, je fermais les yeux en sachant que le moment ne durerait que quelques instants. Mais ce soir-là, malgré la peur et le malaise face à ce traitement, je me sentais un peu mieux que d'habitude. Je ne cessais de penser « 9 mois pour trouver un moyen de fuir »


	2. Chapter 2

Le premier mois de son absence, je n'ai pas osé sortir de chez moi. Outre mes occupations régulières à l'extérieur de ma demeure, je ne savais pas quoi faire dehors. J'avais petit à petit diminué mes rapports avec ma famille, mes amis et même mes simples connaissances. Je ne l'avais pas fait de guetter de cœur, juste pour éviter de nombreux coups face à la jalousie et la possessivité de mon conjoint.

Notre engagement ne s'était pas encore soldé par un mariage. J'appréhendais ce jour maudit qui arrivera, comme le veut la tradition, deux ans après le début de notre engagement. A penser au peu de temps qu'il me restait de ma « liberté », la peur m'envahit. Le pire dans cette situation était la naissance d'un enfant, après le mariage. Avant mon engagement avec cet homme, je croyais à la magie du mariage et rêvait de tenir mon première enfant dans mes bras. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne crois plus en rien. Aujourd'hui, la seule chose que je voudrais c'est revenir en arrière et voir mon père revenir sur sa décision. Malheureusement, mon père n'est pas homme à reconnaître son erreur alors même si je lui avoue la difficulté de notre relation, il ne reviendra pas sur ces propos.

J'étais dans mes pensées lorsque l'on sonna à ma porte. Armée de mon faux sourire, maitrisé depuis des années et permettant de masquer mes sentiments, j'ouvris la porte. En face de moi, une jeune femme avec des cheveux rouges, habillée d'un simple jean et t-shirt « le 17 ? »

Je ne comprenais pas la question et continua à la regarder. Elle devait avoir 20 ans, soit 4 ans de moins que moi. Maigre, mais sans pour autant être squelettique, lunette sur le haut du crâne et une lime à ongle dans la main.

Jeune femme : « Allô la Terre ? Dites-le, si vous ne savez pas, ne me faîtes pas perdre mon temps »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je n'avais jamais vu cette fille dans le quartier. Je ne sortais pas souvent mais connaissais les différentes personnes avoisinant ma maison. J'allais lui répondre quand une autre jeune femme arriva toute essoufflée devant ma porte « C'est bon Nao, j'ai trouvé c'est là ».

Elle pointa du doigt la maison juste en face de la mienne. Ce que voulait cette dénommée Nao était donc une adresse. Sans plus d'attention à mon égard, Nao s'en alla en direction de celle-ci. J'avais oublié la présence de l'autre femme qui me fit sursauter « Veuillez excuser ma sœur, elle n'est pas très sociable avec les personnes qu'elle ne connaît pas ».

Voyant mon malaise, elle me regarda avec ces yeux verts émeraude. Cette intensité dans son regard montrait de l'inquiétude, une émotion que je n'avais pas souvent vue dans les yeux des personnes me côtoyant. Elle reprit « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Je m'appelle Natsuki Kuga et la fille là-bas c'est Nao Juliet, je pense que nous sommes vos nouveaux voisins ».

J'essayais de garder ce sourire aussi faux sur mon visage et lui répondis « Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, je suis Shizuru Fujino ».

Elle me fixa un instant et m'énonça calmement

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire semblant de nous apprécier dès les premiers abords vous savez, je voulais juste me montrer aimable ».

Elle avait su lire entre mes faux semblants. Même mes parents avaient du mal, et elle, une étrangère, arrive à me démasquer en l'instant de quelques minutes. Je la voyais s'éloigner et pris mon courage à deux mains en lui disant « Voulez-vous partager une tasse de thé avec moi ? »

Après le refus catégorique de sa sœur, elle rentra chez moi. Nous nous sommes installées dans la cuisine. Me souvenant de ses dernières paroles, je décidais de rompre le silence

S, _gênée_ : « je suis désolée pour mon comportement de toute à l'heure. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être analysée aussi facilement »

N, _rire léger_ « Ce n'est rien, c'est mon métier »

S_, surprise_ : « Comment ça ? »

N, _se relevant légèrement_ : « Je travaille dans la police et vous ? »

S, _perturbée par la réponse_ : « Je suis femme au foyer »

N, _prenant en main sa tasse_ : « Et ça vous suffit ?»

J'ai essayé de masquer mes émotions mais avant que je ne puisse répondre je l'entendis me dire « Répondez-moi honnêtement »

S, _sachant que cela ne servait à rien de mentir_ : « Non, mais c'est le travail d'une bonne épouse »

N, _étonnée _: « Vous êtes mariée ? »

S, _tristement_ : « Non mais cela ne saurait tarder »

A ce moment-là, je pense qu'elle a senti mon malaise car elle me dit calmement

N : « On a toujours le choix vous savez »

Je ne pouvais que souffrir en silence. J'ai essayé de détourner la conversation « La jeune femme que j'ai rencontré tout à l'heure est donc votre sœur ? »

N, _secouant légèrement la tête_ : « Belle-sœur pour être correcte mais bon on ne fait pas la différence. Seul notre nom de famille trahit notre différence de mère »

S, _perplexe_ : « Vous devriez porter le même nom dans ce cas »

N_, souriant_ : « Je porte le nom de ma défunte mère et Nao le nom de sa mère »

S, _légèrement confuse_ : « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscrètes »

N_, calmement_ : « Ce n'est rien, j'ai fait mon deuil et peux en parler même si j'ai eu du mal au début. Vous savez, les choses dures que l'on garde en soit, ont besoin d'être extériorisées pour réussir à les combattre, sinon on s'enferme dans sa solitude et perd vite pieds. Je ne souhaite cela à personne ».

Même si elle m'avait dit cela en référence à son passé, je l'avais pris pour moi. Ces paroles m'avaient quelques peu apaisées. Je lui dis dans un souffle, un léger « merci ». Elle me regarda, fixement en essayant de comprendre pourquoi je la remerciais mais dû se résoudre à laisser sa question en suspens quand son téléphone vibra. Elle me regarda avec un sourire timide et me dit avec un ton d'excuse

N : « Je suis désolée mais c'est Nao, je dois aller l'aider pour l'emménagement ».

Elle se dirigea seule vers la porte puis tout en se retournant me lança un « J'espère vous revoir bientôt ».


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, je me suis levée et faîte les tâches ménagères. Ma rencontre de la veille m'avait quelque peu effrayée et empêchée de dormir correctement. Si elle comprend ce qui se passe ici….. Quand Reito reviendra…..Cela risque d'être difficile à cacher. Mais pourquoi devrais-je le cacher ? Peut-être que cette Natsuki pourrait m'aider en découvrant l'homme vivant avec moi, le démasquer et ainsi me libérer de mes chaînes. Toutes ses questions m'avaient éreintée. La seule chose qui me permettait et me permets de me détendre dans ces moments pareils se trouve dans la cuisine : le thé.

Sans plus attendre, je me dirige vers celle-ci, donnant vue sur le jardin en face. A ma grande surprise je vis Natsuki et Nao, ou plutôt Natsuki sur Nao. Je regardais à travers le rideau pour essayer de comprendre le pourquoi de la situation. Tout en continuant à préparer mon thé j'observe mes voisines. Nao se relève, charge sur Natsuki et finit les fesses en l'air. Nao tend son pied, fait un croche-pied à Natsuki qui s'appuie sur ces mains tout en lançant ses pieds vers le haut pour se relever. Nao en a profité pour se relever mais Natsuki est déjà derrière et l'immobilise en la tenant fermement son bras enroulé autour de son cou. Ayant vu la scène, je me précipite dehors en m'adressant à mes deux voisines surprises par ma course « Cessez de vous battre je vous en prie, la violence…. »

Je n'arrivais même pas à finir mes mots. Une voix me sortit de ma stupeur.

Nao_, rire_ « Nan mais je vois pas de quoi tu te mêles. Sérieux si on veut se battre on … ».

Elle fut interrompue par Natsuki : « Nao ça suffit, vas te préparer »

Salut militaire de Nao, haussement d'épaule de Natsuki qui tourne son regard vers moi

« Désolée pour le dérangement. Détendez-vous voulez-vous ? ».

Voyant mon air cadavérique, elle reprit « Nao et moi faisons cela chaque matin, c'est du self-défense. Vous ne connaissez pas ? »

Je secouais la tête. Elle fût surprise par mon mutisme puis me dit calmement

Natsuki : « Nous luttons de cette manière contre les agressions que nous pourrions subir suite à notre métier ou… notre condition de femme ».

Elle avait frappé juste et je me raidis instantanément. Elle s'approcha de moi mais je ne pouvais pas, Reito va me tuer si quelqu'un comprend, je me suis rapidement retournée et suis rentrée chez moi. Je n'osais pas retourner à ma cuisine, sachant pertinemment qu'elle pourrait être dehors à me regarder, sans doute confuse par ma réaction.

Les jours se succédèrent sans rencontre avec mes voisines. Je faisais mes tâches externes rapidement, comme à mon habitude et rentrais ensuite chez moi. Pourtant, je les voyais tous les jours à travers ma fenêtre. Leur entrainement avait l'air dur mais il semblait qu'elles le maîtrisaient. Les rôles attaquant-attaqué semblaient être inversés de temps en temps se qui expliquait parfois le sourire victorieux de l'une quand l'autre avait une mine boudeuse. J'admirais ces deux femmes, elles ne sont pas faibles comme moi, elles sauraient sans doute se défendre face à Reito et peut-être même l'humilier comme il se doit. Mais je ne le verrais sans doute jamais. Pas en vie en tout cas. Mais à mon grand étonnement, personne n'était dehors ce jour-là, ni Nao, ni Natsuki. Pourtant tous les autres jours de la semaine, aux mêmes horaires, elles pratiquaient. J'ai failli lâcher ma tasse quand j'ai entendu sonner à ma porte. En l'ouvrant j'ai eu la surprise de voir Natsuki en tenue de sport, essoufflée me dire un « bonjour » quelque peu perdu à travers sa respiration saccagée. Je l'ai invité à rentrer ce qu'elle fit sans aucune hésitation. Elle avait repris son souffle quand je lui ai apporté sa tasse de thé et me dit « Merci pour le thé. Je venais au nouvelle »

S, _sourire léger_ : « Je vais bien »

Elle me regarda bizarrement mais ne me dit rien puis reprit « Je sais que vous nous observez tous les matins »

J'étais déconcertée, cette femme a vraiment le don de tout voir « Je suis désolée si …. »

N, _calmement_ : « Ne vous excusez pas. Je me demandais juste si vous vouliez apprendre à vous défendre »

J'ai essayé de rester le plus stoïque possible « Je n'ai pas besoin de me défendre, je vous remercie »

Elle se leva brusquement, se dirigeant vers la porte. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, je l'ai suivi et là mon masque s'est totalement brisé. Elle m'a attrapé fermement le poignet, sans pour autant me faire mal, puis me bloqua contre le mur. Je vis sa main se lever et attendis l'impact. A la place, j'entendis « En temps normal, une femme aurait essayé de se défendre, lutter contre la prise ou encore lever le bras pour se protéger. Mais vous, vous fermez les yeux et attendez. Alors ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas besoin d'apprendre à vous défendre ». La prise sur mon poignet se fit plus tendre et je sentis sa main sur ma joue, ce qui me fit rouvrir les yeux. J'avais vraiment envie de pleurer, chose que je faisais que très rarement, donnant un prétexte supplémentaire à Reito pour me frapper. Elle se rapprocha de moi, calla ma tête sur son épaule et me dit tout bas, telle une prière « Vous avez le droit de pleurer ». C'est le signal qui me manquait pour pouvoir faire ressortir tous ses maux que je gardais en moi. Elle ne dit rien durant mon torrent de larmes, elle me tenait juste pour m'empêcher de tomber. Au bout d'un moment, elle se décala et plongea son regard doux dans le mien et me dit doucement « Ce que vous n'avez pas le droit de faire, c'est de vous laisser faire ». Elle m'aida à me diriger vers la cuisine, prit son thé maintenant froid puis reprit « Voulez-vous que je vous apprenne ? ». Mon corps a parlé pour moi lorsque ma tête s'est inclinée par elle-même.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, je me trouvais devant la porte de mes voisines. J'étais habillé avec un simple débardeur et short et attendit que mon hôte m'ouvre. Natsuki m'invita à entrer « Je suis contente que vous n'avez pas changé d'avis, c'est déjà bien »

Je regardais cette femme en face de moi, elle était vraiment solide, j'aimerais lui ressembler. Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées quand je vis une légère rougeur apparaître sur ces joues. Elle semblait gênée « On va se voir souvent, vous et moi alors on va peut-être se tutoyer non ? »

Je lui souris avec un de mes rares sourires vrais et lui répondis « Si Natsuki le désire »

La rougeur avait été beaucoup plus accentuée et j'avoue ne pas avoir compris pourquoi. Je repris « Je suis désolée si… »

Elle me coupa la parole « 1ère leçon : arrête de t'excuser à chaque fois, tu n'as rien fait ou dit de mal, Shi…. Shizuru ». La difficulté à prononcer mon prénom m'avait fait sourire ce qu'elle remarqua en haussant les épaules. Puis elle reprit

« J'ai déménagé le salon pour que l'on puisse commencer à l'intérieur, comme ça personne ne sera au courant »

J'acquiesçai. Elle semblait mal à l'aise puis poursuivit « Même Nao ne sera pas au courant, elle travaille dans la brigade de nuit et rentre généralement en début d'après-midi »

S, _baissant la tête_ « Je suis désolée de demander tant de contrainte, je… »

N, _me_ _tenant le menton_: « 1ère leçon? »

S, _se rappelant de la discussion_ : «Arrêtez de s'excuser »

N, _relâchant délicatement le menton_ : « Alors la discussion est close. Viens on va commencer léger »

Le léger en question ne l'était pas pour moi. Natsuki voulait me montrer les prises alors elle me demanda de l'attaquer pour qu'elle me montre, mais je dois avouer que je ne savais pas ce que signifiait « attaquer quelqu'un ». La leçon avait été difficile à la fois pour moi mais pour Natsuki aussi. Elle essayait de me faire prendre confiance en moi mais une journée ne suffirait définitivement pas. A la fin de ma leçon, elle me dit sans arrière-pensée « Tu risques d'avoir des crampes un peu partout car je ne t'ai pas ménagé ». Mes mains tremblaient légèrement, cette sensation de douleur était différente de celle que j'avais l'habitude de ressentir. Même si mes muscles étaient un peu douloureux, je me sentais bien. Elle a senti mon malaise car elle posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule en me disant « Tout va bien se passer. Je suis là pour toi »

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et je commençais à vraiment comprendre et assimiler les gestes. Natsuki devait utiliser son agilité et sa vitesse pour me contrer. J'apprenais vite et bien selon les mots de mon professeur et je me sentais mieux, plus forte, même s'il m'arrivait de m'effondrer en larmes en plein milieu d'un entrainement me souvenant d'un souvenir douloureux. Natsuki était attentionnée et délicate. Je me sentais bien et en sécurité avec elle. Malgré ces prises qui se voulaient dures et tenantes, je sentais de la douceur et de la flexibilité pour ne pas me causer de douleurs supplémentaires à mes crampes. Je voulais aussi la ménager mais avais reçu un ordre formel de donner le maximum. Il m'est d'ailleurs arrivé une fois de donner un coup dans l'abdomen de Natsuki, qui ne pensait sûrement pas que j'aurais autant de force, ce qui m'a valu un « ok! Là on va faire une pause ».

Cela faisait deux mois que l'entrainement avait commencé. Un matin à la fin de celui-ci, Natsuki semblait troublée. Je lui ai spontanément demandé « Natsuki a mal quelque part ? »

N_, revenant de ses pensées_ : « Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je réfléchissais »

S, _amusée :_ « A quoi pense Natsuki ? »

N, _respirant bruyamment en se frottant l'arrière de la tête_ : « Je me demandais si… »

S, _curieuse :_ « Si ? »

N, _déballant d'un coup _« Si tu voudrais sortir avec moi »

S, _troublée_ : « Je… »

N_, comprenant mon étonnement _: « Un verre…. boire un verre,…..sortir boire un verre avec moi »

S, _essayant de détendre Natsuki_ : « Ara Natsuki me propose un rendez-vous galant ? »

N, _blush, murmurant pour elle-même :_ « Je… non… et pis même si je voudrais je… enfin laisse tombé »

J'ai été surprise qu'elle n'ait pas nié en bloc ma proposition, au contraire j'avais vu une sorte de tristesse face à ma réplique. Je ne savais pas comment l'interpréter. Je repris doucement « Je ne peux pas sortir, Reito connait du monde partout, s'il apprend que je suis sortie, il… »

N, _me coupant délibérément voyant la panique me gagner : _« Je peux t'emmener dans un endroit où il ne pensera jamais à venir te chercher.….»

J'essayais de me calmer mais fût sortis de mes pensées par les propos de Natsuki

« Tu peux avoir confiance Shizuru, je ne te mettrais jamais délibérément en danger »

Je le savais, elle m'aide à surmonter ma peur face à cet homme et à me défendre alors je sais que je peux avoir confiance. Dans un murmure, je lui répondis un « oui »

N, _ne comprenant pas_ : « Oui ? »

S, _regardant fixement Natsuki_ : « Je te fais confiance et accepte ton offre »

Natsuki me fit un sourire qui en disait long sur sa joie. C'est la première fois que je la voyais me sourire comme cela. Elle ajouta rapidement « Ce soir ? »

Tout en me dirigeant vers la sortie je lui répondais « Alors à ce soir Natsuki »


	5. Chapter 5

Le soir arriva et j'avais, après plus d'une heure d'hésitation, vaincue ma peur et mis une robe rouge assortie à mes yeux découvrant mes épaules et m'arrivant aux genoux. Je m'étais coiffée d'un chignon, laissant volontairement quelques mèches encadrées mon visage. J'essayais de ne pas penser à la chose qui revenait sans cesse dans mon esprit « Si Reito apprend que je suis sortie…. ». Mais à cela, je me rappelais les mots de Natsuki « Fais-moi confiance ».

On cogna à la porte ce qui me surprit. Je descendis les escaliers et tout en ouvrant la porte je me regardais dans le miroir de l'entrée. Je vis Natsuki, me regardait de haut en bas avec un léger blush sur le visage. Essayant de formuler une phrase, elle se lança « Tu es …. Je ….je trouve pas d'autre mot que waouh là ». Je souris, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas déconcerté quelqu'un. Je lui répondis en me détachant de son regard « Natsuki est vraiment belle aussi dans cet ensemble ». Nouveau blush, puis toussotements de la part de la concernée puis un « On y va ? »

Elle m'emmena dans un quartier et une rue que je ne connaissais pas. On s'arrêta à un bar en retrait des agitations de la ville. Dedans une femme salua Natsuki en lui disant « T'as ramené ta chérie, t'as vraiment bon goût ». Là-dessus, j'ai eu le droit à un blush monumental de Natsuki et une réponse assez étonnante « Je….. Oui en effet…. Je prends la même table que d'habitude »

Une fois assise, je regardais Natsuki, le regard fuyant me dire « Je suis désolée, elle a cru que toi et moi, on … »

S_, amusée_ : « Ara, j'ai très bien compris. Je ne savais pas que Natsuki aimait les femmes »

N, _blush, sa main appuyant sur son menton_ : « Je suis désolée de t'avoir imposé cela. Tu es hétéro en plus »

S, _songeuse_ : « Je ne me suis jamais posée la question pour tout te dire »

Un léger bruit m'avait sorti de mes songes, Natsuki s'était cognée la tête contre la table « Tout va bien ? »

N, _se frottant le front_ : « Oui, oui, mon coude a glissé… tu disais ?»

S_, tristement_ : « Reito est le seul avec ….. »

N, _semblant hésiter puis prenant ma main_: « Tu as le droit d'avoir le choix Shizuru »

Puis elle retira sa main et héla une servante. Sa main est chaude, un contact apaisant, doux et agréable… Je fus interrompue quand j'entendis : « Tu veux boire quoi Shizuru ? ».

« Un cocktail maison fera l'affaire »

Attendant que la servante parte, je revins sur la discussion « Natsuki a quelqu'un ? »

Elle semblait étonnée par ma demande puis me dis avec un sourire « Je veux attendre la bonne personne….. ». Je la questionnais du regard, attendant l'explication qui ne se fit que peu attendre « J'ai connu beaucoup de femmes, j'ai eu une période un peu bordélique où j'ai fait n'importe quoi alors là je voudrais trouver une femme avec qui je peux construire un avenir »

Je l'écoutais se dévoiler, j'appréciais sa sincérité, me dévoilant un côté sombre d'elle, qui pour autant ne m'effrayais pas. Nous avons parlé de nos familles respectives, nos études, son travail… Le temps semblait passé à une vitesse folle en sa compagnie. Elle m'a ramené et je me suis étonnée à regretter le fait de devoir me séparer d'elle. En me quittant, elle me dit d'une voix soft « J'ai vraiment adoré cette soirée, à demain Shizuru »

Cette soirée avait été le début d'une succession de soirée. Au départ, on se voyait le temps d'une soirée au rythme d'une fois par semaine, mais petit à petit, on se voyait tous les soirs. Quand elle rentrait chez elle, elle passait souvent me saluer pour me raconter sa journée et petit à petit avait eu l'habitude de venir au soir. Parfois pour le diner, parfois pour quelques heures après celui-ci. Sa compagnie me faisait du bien, j'appréciais réellement sa présence. Parfois, nous étions vraiment proches l'une de l'autre. Contrairement à mon tempérament, j'appréciais le peu de contact qu'elle m'offrait pendant les soirées. Je me suis étonnée à vouloir plus de cette femme. Elle me regardait toujours avec beaucoup de tendresse et me parlait toujours calmement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire des parallèles avec Reito. Même quand elle passait une mauvaise journée, elle venait me parler et essayer de me faire rire. Quand j'abordais sa mauvaise journée, elle me répondait « Le boulot, c'est le boulot alors même si ça ne me plaît pas, je ne veux pas te ruiner ta soirée ». Cette proximité, sa façon de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, de m'apaiser, me comprendre et surtout me mettre en confiance me faisait me sentir bien mais faible à la fois.

Un soir, après l'annonce du retour de Reito le lendemain, alors que nous parlions de tout et de rien, j'ai été perdu un instant dans mes pensées. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup de parler et me dit « J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas Shizuru ? »

S, _souriant tristement_ : « Non, ne t'inquiète pas »

N, _se rapprochant de moi, en me prenant délicatement la main_ : « Vu ta tête, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas alors parle-moi, je t'en prie … Je parle souvent sans réfléchir alors je sors au tac-au-tac ce que j'ai dans le crâne mais je ne voulais pas te blesser ou… »

S, _resserrant son emprise sur la main de Natsuki : _« Tu ne m'as jamais blessé, alors n'utilise pas ce mot, il ne t'est pas attribué »

N, _réfléchissant _: « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire »

Il y eu un silence, durant laquelle ma main n'avait pas quitté la sienne puis elle reprit « Shizuru, dis-moi ce qui te perturbe s'il te plait »

Je l'ai alors regardé et lui dit dans un souffle « Je me demandais juste comment aurait été ma vie si…. », Je n'arrivais pas à formuler plus mes pensées déjà confuses. Elle semblait l'avoir comprise car elle enchaina : « Si tu avais rencontré un autre homme ? ».

J'avais secoué la tête la laissant perplexe. D'une voix calme, fuyant son regard, je repris « Si tu avais été à la place de Reito ». La prise sur ma main s'était faite plus ferme mais je n'arrivais pas à la regarder. Je sentis son autre main sur ma joue puis mon menton, me demandant silencieusement de la regarder. Une fois mes yeux se posant sur elle, je la vis hésitante mais elle me dit «Shizuru, écoute-moi attentivement car je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à te le redire…. Je ne veux pas que tu penses ce genre de chose ». Je sentis un malaise m'envahir, elle me rejetait alors que moi-même je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. Pourtant, nous étions toujours dans la même position, elle reprit doucement « Je ne veux pas que tu me compare à cet homme qui t'a brisée et faite autant souffrir. Shizuru, je ne veux pas prendre la place d'une ordure te maltraitant car je ne veux pas de la Shizuru qui est avec lui ». Je sentais les larmes m'envahir, la seule personne qui m'avait redonné confiance, me rejetait en me disant des choses me faisant mal. Je me suis levée mais elle m'a retenu se levant à son tour en me tenant fermement contre elle. Puis tout en me caressant les cheveux, elle prononça délicatement au creux de l'oreille «la Shizuru ayant de l'intérêt pour moi est la Shizuru aimante, attentionnée, intelligente, taquine et vraie que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrée durant nos entrainements mais surtout nos soirées en tête à tête ». Elle se décala légèrement de moi pour planter son regard doux et bon dans mes yeux confus et embrumés « Alors là oui, je serais flattée de pouvoir sortir avec cette femme ». Elle s'abaissa légèrement et me déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres avant de me dire de nouveau « Tu as toujours le choix Shizuru. Alors quoi que tu veuilles et attendes de moi, je serais là pour toi ». Ces dernières paroles me rappelèrent les premiers mois de notre rencontre, elle avait tenu parole durant ces 7 petits mois. Je reviens d'un coup à la réalité et me bloqua contre elle. Je l'ai senti se raidir d'un coup puis la sentit me caresser les cheveux doucement. Sentant ces caresses apaisantes je lui dis « Il va revenir demain, j'ai peur Natsuki ». Sa prise s'était accentuée contre moi, me montrant son soutien, elle dit d'une voix apaisante « Je ne lui laisserai pas te faire de mal, plus jamais, je te le promets ». Elle se décala de moi et reprit « Nous ne devons pas nous voir, quand il est là, je viendrais te voir quand il ne sera pas dans le coin mais je serais là. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu dois me faire confiance d'accord ? ». Je ne comprenais pas, déçue dans un premier temps de la rupture de contact, puis rassurée qu'elle me promette de venir, pour enfin finir songeuse sur la signification de sa requête. Après lui avoir promis, elle m'embrassa encore une fois, d'une façon un peu plus désireuse, sans vouloir me demander plus puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres.


	6. Chapter 6

J'étais devant la fenêtre, voyant la voiture de Reito dans l'allée mais contre toute attente, il n'était toujours pas rentré. Je décidais de sortir et fus étonnée de voir Reito sur la pelouse de Natsuki. Quand je me suis approchée de lui, Natsuki me fit un léger sourire puis reprit « Donc comme je vous disais, mon métier est intéressant, j'aime traquer ses criminels, ne pas bouger pour les mettre en confiance et ensuite les épingler ». Reito paraissait légèrement pâle mais continua à donner ce côté charmeur «C'est un métier bien dangereux pour une femme ? ». Natsuki avait l'air froide dans ses réponses, essayant d'impressionner Reito mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Pourtant elle continua « Eh bien, rassurez-vous je sais me défendre. Vous savez les salopards qui s'attaquent aux femmes et aux enfants sont ceux que je préfère…» Je ne comprenais pas où Natsuki voulait en venir mais était curieuse de connaître la suite « Vous savez comment ça se passe pour eux quand je les coince ? ». Reito ne le montrait pas mais je voyais qu'il n'était pas à l'aise et légèrement apeuré, il fit simplement un signe de tête puis signaler son ignorance sur le sujet. Natsuki reprit avec un léger sourire « La première chose que j'apprécie c'est qu'ils essayent la confrontation physique pensant pouvoir avoir le dessus sur une femme, cela me permets de leur mettre une bonne raclée sans me faire sanctionner, légitime défense. Ensuite je prends un malin plaisir à tout faire pour leur pourrir la vie, un vrai enfer, certaines de ses ordures ont préféré se pendre en cellules plutôt que de me revoir, c'est pour dire. Alors vous voyez pourquoi j'aime autant mon métier Monsieur Kanzaki ». Après ce qui ressemblait à une mise en garde de la part de Natsuki, Reito s'est dirigé droit comme un piquet vers la maison, moi sur ses talons. J'étais triste de ne pas pouvoir parler avec Natsuki mais je ne pouvais pas. Elle avait d'ailleurs déjà rejointe sa maison, sans une parole à mon égard, sans doute fière d'avoir déroutée Reito.

A peine la porte fermée, Reito m'attrapa fermement contre celle-ci et me dit « Qu'est-ce-que tu as raconté à ce garçon manqué ? ». J'avais du mal à respirer mais contre toute attente, je ne baissais pas les yeux et répondis « Je ne lui ai rien dis ….» Me décalant de son emprise je poursuivis « Sinon elle t'aurait déjà envoyé en prison, tu l'as entendu non ? ». Il a alors levé la main pour me frapper mais à frôler ma tête de quelques centimètres, sa main ayant cogné dans le mur. Il sortit en trombe de la maison, direction sa voiture et s'en alla. J'étais restée à la même place, essayant de ne pas trembler, de contenir ma peur, j'avais réussi à lui faire face.

Reito était rentré depuis quelque semaine et avait limité ces coups envers moi. Je n'osais pas utiliser ce que Natsuki m'avait appris car je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que l'on avait sympathisé. Je craignais pour sa sécurité. Pour autant, il se limitait à des prises fermes ou à porter uniquement un coup contre moi. Il était frustré mais semblait essayer de se calmer. Il ne restait jamais souvent à la maison. Il rentrait du travail, passait environs 3h chez nous puis repartait et revenait tôt le matin. J'avais une certaine tranquillité. La date de notre mariage avait été programmée et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je pensais souvent à Natsuki mais depuis sa mise en garde, je ne l'avais pas revu.

Un jour, où Reito m'avait signalé qu'il ne rentrerait pas pendant 2 jours suite à un meeting, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et suis partie cogner chez Natsuki. Ce fût Nao qui m'ouvra, surprise je lui dis « Bonsoir, vous ne travaillez plus en brigade de nuit ? ». D'abord surprise, elle se décala de la porte tout en me souriant, signe que je pouvais rentrer et me dit « Natsuki est au 1er étage, chambre de droite ». L'ayant remercié silencieusement, je me dirigeais vers l'indication puis cogna à la porte. Quand elle m'ouvra sa porte de chambre, je vis un mélange de joie et de surprise. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de parler que je m'invitais à rentrer à l'intérieur de celle-ci et à refermer la porte. Je me suis instinctivement collée à elle, je voulais la sentir contre moi. « Ta présence me manque »

N, _luttant contre l'envie de me resserrer contre elle _: « Tu devrais t'en aller, il peut revenir plus tôt »

J'ai été surprise sur sa connaissance des allés et venus de Reito

M_e calant d'avantage à Natsuki_ : « Il ne rentrera pas avant demain après-midi »

Je la sentis me rendre mon étreinte et je me sentais vraiment bien. Puis je lui dis du plus calme que je pouvais mais légèrement tremblante « Je ne veux pas me marier ». Sentant mon malaise, elle me fit m'asseoir sur son lit et prit place à côté. Elle semblait quelques peu hésitante puis me dit : « Ton père est très à cheval sur les traditions non ? ». Je ne comprenais pas mais hocha cependant la tête. Elle se frotta l'arrière de la tête puis me dit « Je ne pense pas que tu te marieras alors ».

S, _surprise _: « Je ne comprends pas »

N, _semblant gênée par ses propos à venir_ : « Ton père va revenir sur sa décision »

S, _tristement : _« Je ne crois pas »

N, _respirant bruyamment_ : « J'ai envoyé des photos à ton père »

Je l'ai regardé, l'interrogeant du regard, elle me sourit nerveusement et enchaîna « J'ai demandé à Nao de le suivre et il t'a été infidèle plus d'une fois alors Nao a pris des photos et je les ai envoyé en anonyme à ton père. Il devrais les recevoir prochainement si ce n'est pas déjà le cas »

J'avais du mal à assimiler les informations mais je l'ai senti me prendre dans ses bras « C'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour…. ». Elle passa délicatement sa main sur le haut de mon chemisier, déboutonna les deux premiers boutons, montrant un bleu au-dessus de mon sein droit « … ne plus voir cela sur toi ». Elle passa sa main autour du bleu, délicatement puis l'embrassa en le frôlant. Je la laissais faire, me sentant en confiance. Elle commença à refermer délicatement mon chemisier, ne voulant aucunement profiter de sa position. C'est pourquoi, je me sentais en confiance. Je savais qu'elle n'est pas capable de ce comportement si primaire, si dominateur qui se résume au désir, à l'envie et au sexe.

C'est peut-être pour cela que je me suis levée du lit sous son regard interrogateur puis me suis glissée dans ses draps. Elle me regarda

N, _troublée : _« Shizuru, je….. »

« S'il te plaît »

Elle me sourit timidement, se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit un longue chemise. Elle me la donna et me dit en se dirigeant vers la porte : « Tu devrais enfiler ça. Je reviens »

Je me suis exécutée et attendis son retour. Elle rentra avec ce que je présume être ses vêtements du soir et éteignit directement les lumières. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, je ne l'entendais pas, ni la voyais mais sentis un corps chaud contre moi ce qui me fis sursauter. J'entendis un « Désolé, c'est moi ». Je me suis retournée vers l'origine de la voix et est cherchée à tâtons son visage puis ses bras et enfin sa taille. J'avais glissé mes mains tout le long de son corps mais elle n'avait pas bougé. Je me suis alors callée contre elle entourant sa taille pour ne faire qu'un avec elle. Elle n'osa cependant pas déplacer ses bras. J'ai alors desserré mon étreinte et cherché ses mains. J'ai été surprise de voir qu'elle tremblait. J'ai alors dirigé ses mains au niveau de ma taille et mise les miennes autour de son cou. J'ai alors relevé la tête pour lui dire tout bas « Embrasse-moi Natsuki ». Elle ne bougea pas, alors j'ai décidé de prendre les directives en caressant délicatement sa joue et en passant mes doigts sur ses lèvres. Instinctivement, elle a cherché plus de contact et a baissé sa tête. J'ai donc pu lui donner ce que j'attendais depuis un moment. Le baiser était doux, je voulais l'approfondir mais Natsuki semblait hésiter. J'ai donc dû réitérer ma demande pour acquérir un baiser doux mais beaucoup plus profond. Natsuki semblait se détendre et me serra un peu plus contre elle, continuant à savourer le baiser. Je voulais plus d'elle, beaucoup plus mais lorsque j'ai passé ma main en dessous de son t-shirt, elle me la retira en me susurrant doucement « Je ne veux pas ni brûler d'étapes, ni être ta maitresse Shizuru » puis embrassant ma main baladeuse « Attendons que tu sois disponible Shizuru ». Nous nous sommes embrassées une bonne partie de la nuit puis endormies ensembles. Je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien depuis un moment et j'avoue que le réveil a été difficile.

Elle me caressa les cheveux, doucement, j'étais au creux de ses bras. Je ne disais rien, profitant de ce moment de bien-être qu'elle m'offrait. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir

« Natsuki, grouille j'veux pas être à la bourre »

N, _continuant à me caresser_ : « Chut Nao, elle dort, tu n'as qu'à y aller, je prendrais la moto »

Nao : « Je ne pensais pas que t'avais couché avec »

N : « Il ne sait rien passé »

Nao : « Tu ne devrais pas t'attacher à elle, Natsuki »

N, « Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »

Nao : « J'ai pas envie de vivre avec une épave c'est tout. Cette femme n'est pas pour toi et tu le sais »

N : « Oui, je sais Nao. Je ne lui demande rien »

Nao : « Alors éloigne-toi d'elle avant… »

N : « Nan, je resterais près d'elle jusqu'à temps que je la serrais loin de lui. Je sais ce que tu penses Nao, tu te dis qu'elle est bien avec moi car je l'aide et que je la protège mais qu'une fois libérée, elle refera sa vie avec un autre homme »

Nao : « Et tu sais que c'est vrai »

N : « Je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur Nao »

Nao : « Elle n'est pas ta mère Nat' »

N : « Je sais. Je n'ai pas été capable de protéger ma mère alors je veux au moins la protéger elle »

Nao : « C'est toi qui voit mais ne te fais pas de fausse idée avec elle. Elle n'est pas intéressée par toi, elle se sent juste en sécurité »

J'entendis la porte se refermer, signe que la discussion était close. J'avais tout entendu et ne comprenais pas tout. Natsuki pensait que je me servais d'elle, que je l'utilisais pour fuir Reito. Et quel était le rapport entre sa mère et moi ? Elle m'avait dit que sa mère était morte dans un accident de voiture. Je la sentis se décaler légèrement de moi et me secouais lentement « Shizuru, réveille-toi ». J'ai alors entrouvert les yeux et la vis, avec ce regard toujours aussi doux et bon « Je suis désolée de te réveiller mais je dois aller bosser ». Je me suis alors levée et commencée à me rhabiller, sentant son regard sur moi. J'avais retiré sa chemise laissant apparaître mes sous-vêtements. Je la senti contre moi, caressant mon dos tout en me disant « C'est lui qui t'as fait ces marques ? ». Je savais à quoi elle faisait allusion alors j'ai juste incliné la tête tout en enfilant mon chemisier. Elle n'avait rien dit alors je me suis retournée et la vis le regard toujours au niveau de mes cicatrices maintenant masquées par mon chemisier. Je lui caressais tranquillement le visage « Natsuki ne doit pas s'en vouloir pour quelque chose qui n'est en rien de sa faute. Natsuki a déjà fait beaucoup pour moi et je ne pourrais jamais la remercier pour sa gentillesse et son aide ». Je me suis calée contre elle et repris « Natsuki ne dois pas penser que je joue avec elle. Natsuki dois me promettre d'être patiente et de bien vouloir rester auprès de moi ». Je l'ai regardé, puis continua « Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Natsuki ». Elle semblait revenir à la réalité car elle me regarda enfin et me dit « Je ne suis pas un homme Shizuru ». Elle se décala, se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la porte mais je la retins par le bras « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme ou d'une femme Natsuki, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui sait prendre soin de moi. Et je sais que tu es la personne qu'il me faut ». Elle déposa un baiser brûlant sur mon front et me dit tout bas « Nous en reparlons Shizuru, rentre chez toi avant qu'il ne rentre ». Je sentais une certaine détresse dans sa voix, elle semblait vide et voulait apparemment être seule alors à contre cœur, j'ai cédé à sa requête. Je lui ai déposé un baiser sur ces lèvres et ajouta en partant « Si Natsuki ne m'aime pas de cette manière, je suis désolée de l'avoir ennuyée ».


	7. Chapter 7

. En début de soirée, j'ai été surprise de voir plusieurs berlines noires dont l'une contenant mon père.

« Papa ? »

Père : « Où est-il ? »

« Tu dois parler de Reito, il n'est pas encore rentré »

Mon père s'avança devant moi, son visage était fortement assombrit

P : « Pourquoi diable ne m'as-tu rien dit mon enfant ? »

« J'ai essayé de vous le dire père mais quand je commençais à vouloir parler, vous m'avez signalé que chacun à sa part de responsabilité pour une bonne harmonie et ensuite je n'ai pas osé »

P : « Ce qui m'importe le plus est ton bien-être Shizuru »

« Sans preuve, vous ne seriez jamais venu et encore moins revenu sur votre parole »

Il semblait hésitant et cherchant les mots

P : « Tu as engagé quelqu'un pour le suivre dans son infidélité ? »

« Non père, c'est Natsuki qui l'a fait suivre à cause que ce qu'il me fait subir »

Je redoutais de faire face à mon père et lui avouer les violences dont je faisais lieu mais au moment d'ouvrir la bouche j'entendis une voix provenant de l'extérieur « Mais merde, laissez-moi rentrer »

Mon père et moi, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la fenêtre et virent Natsuki faire face à l'un des hommes de mains de mon père. Celui-ci ne se reculait pas et gardait le regard neutre face à une Natsuki quelque peu énervée « T'as entendu crétin, laisse-moi passer avant que je t'envoie directo à l'hosto. FBI ou non, rien à foutre »

Je ne comprenais pas tout et regarda mon père « Connais-tu cette femme ? ». Je hochais la tête dans l'affirmation puis j'entendis mon père « Laissez la passer ». Natsuki ne pris pas la peine de contourner le garde, le bousculant volontairement pour lui montrer son mécontentement. Quand elle me vit, elle se précipita vers moi et me prit instinctivement dans ces bras. J'ai été un peu prise de cours face à cette démonstration d'affection si soudaine de la part de cette femme. Puis se décalant quelque peu, elle reprit « Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareil ! Quand j'suis rentrée et que j'ai vu ces bagnoles devant chez toi, j'ai cru que c'était le FBI. Alors j'ai tout de suite imaginé le pire avec cette ordure de Reito. Mais Dieu merci, tu n'as rien. Tu n'as rien n'est-ce-pas ? »

L'explication m'avait un peu prise de court. Je ne pensais pas que Natsuki avait une telle imagination.

« Ara Natsuki regarde beaucoup trop la télévision »

Elle me regarda perplexe : « Bah c'est qui tous ces gars ? »

J'allais répondre quand je fus interrompue par mon père, n'ayant pas loupé ni la conversation, ni la position dans laquelle je me trouvais, Natsuki m'enlaçant par la taille.

P : « Puis-je savoir ce qui vous permets de tenir ma fille de cette façon ? »

Il y eu un moment de flottement durant lequel Natsuki regarda mon père, puis me regarda, voyant la ressemblance flagrante puis rouge comme une tomate se recula tout en bredouillant : « Je suis désolée, je.. »

P : « C'est donc vous le Natsuki responsable de cet envoi ? ». Il avança avec dans les mains les clichés de Nao

N : « Je ne sais pas comment vous connaissez mon identité mais oui c'est moi »

P : « Ce genre de comportement doit se régler en famille et non par des moyens externes »

N : « Je n'ai fait qu'attirer votre attention sur une situation qui apparemment vous échappait »

P : « Qui êtes-vous donc pour me juger ? »

Je sentais l'énervement dans la voix de mon père. Natsuki n'était pas loin d'être dans le même état. Je devais réagir

« Père, écoutez-moi. Natsuki n'a pas voulu se mêler de mon engagement, elle m'a juste apporté l'aide que je lui ai demandé. Mais ce n'est pas par rapport à l'infidélité de Reito que je voulais de l'aide père, c'est pour autre chose… »

Je me suis mise à trembler mais sentis Natsuki me tenir les épaules et me murmurer « Tu dois lui dire Shizuru, je vais te laisser, je repasserais un peu plus tard ». Je la sentis se décaler de moi mais lui saisis la main avec un regard lui demandant silencieusement de rester. Elle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en guise de réponse.

P : « Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que Reito t'as fait de plus grave que te tromper ?»

J'entendis Natsuki souffler face à l'ignorance de mon père mais essaya de poursuivre « Il a été violent envers moi père. Et à plusieurs reprises …. a abusé de moi »

Je vis le regard de mon père devenir sombre, il serra les poings fortement. La deuxième partie de ma révélation avait laissé Natsuki quelques peu déroutée. Elle ne devait sans doute pas avoir compris lors de nos différents échanges, ne parlant que de son comportement violent. Je la vis se lever d'un coup avec une lueur que je n'avais jamais vu dans son regard. Elle passa devant moi direction la porte mais je la retins et la questionna silencieusement

N : « Je vais le tuer de mes propres mains cette ordure ».

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi remontée et froide, elle retira délicatement sa main de mon emprise mais pour la première fois, j'avais peur de ce que je voyais. Je la rattrapais et lui dis dans un ton suppliant « Je t'en prie, arrête Natsuki, tu me fais peur ». Elle s'arrêta net face à mes paroles.

N : « Tu as peur de moi ? »

_Me calant contre Natsuki_ : « Je ne veux pas que tu penses ce genre de chose alors reste avec moi s'il te plaît »

N, _énervée :_ « Mais ce connard a…. »

« Ne dis rien je t'en prie »

Elle semblait se détendre à mesure que je me callais d'avantage contre elle. Je l'entendis respirer rapidement, sûrement pour se calmer mais elle était restée. Mon père nous regarda tout en essayant lui-même se calmer puis reprit

P : « Je vous dois des excuses Natsuki….. »

Je n'avais jamais entendu mon père s'excuser, alors qu'il le fasse devant quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas était encore plus déroutant

P : « …. Mais je vous demanderais cependant de lâcher ma fille »

N, _amusée : _« Je regrette Monsieur mais c'est votre fille qui ne veux pas me lâcher »

P : « Shizuru, lâche cette femme, que vont penser les gens de ton quartier ? »

T_oujours collée à Natsuki_ : « Ils vont sans doute penser que je suis amoureuse de Natsuki père, et ceci me convient amplement »

La température de Natsuki avait quelque peu augmenté me signalant un blush plus que visible sur son visage. Quant à mon père, il semblait se remettre du choc de mes dires. Puis il s'avança, me faisant lâcher prise et planta son regard rouge sang dans les yeux de Natsuki

P : « Etes-vous quelqu'un de bien ?»

N, _étonnée de la question_ : « Je ….. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois répondre à cette question Monsieur, celle-ci est trop vaste. Je peux répondre oui comme je peux répondre non. Cela dépend à qui vous demandez, et par rapport à quel sujet »

Je savais que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'attendait mon père. Pour autant, il me regarda avec un regard paternel doux et tout en se dirigeant vers la porte dit « Je vais vous avoir à l'œil. Je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur quitte à employer les grands moyens »

Je sentis Natsuki déglutir péniblement face à la réplique de mon père, ce qui me fit sourire

« Ara Natsuki a peur de son beau-papa ? »

Après un blush monumental, puis quelques insultes légères

N : « Le problème Reito n'est toujours pas résolu »

« Je ne crois pas qu'on le reverra dans le coin, mon père va s'en charger et le connaissant, Reito va vraiment devoir faire profil bas »


	8. Chapter 8

J'avais vu juste, Reito avait mystérieusement démissionné de son poste et disparu du continent. Quand je demandais à mon père ce qu'il avait fait, il ne me répondait pas, me signalant que l'affaire était close. Je n'étais pas pour autant rassurée. Natsuki et moi avions commencé à plus se fréquenter, je ne regrettais pas mon choix. Par ailleurs, des brides de souvenirs venaient parfois refaire surface à mon esprit, ce qui se terminait souvent par un retour de Natsuki chez elle ou inversement. Une fois Natsuki s'est énervée face à un voisin ayant eu le culot de la reluquer, il avait fini la tête dans la poubelle. Ayant vu la scène de par chez moi, j'ai appréhendé le moment où elle allait passer ma porte. Quand elle s'est approchée de moi, elle a commencé à jurer sur la situation tout en levant la main face à son agacement. Mes anciens reflexes sont réapparus, je suis restée figée, et eut peur. Elle l'a remarqué et n'osait pas avancer de peur de me faire encore plus peur. Ce genre de situation est arrivée quelque fois et à chaque fois, elle me murmurait un « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je suis désolée » et repartais chez elle, me laissant revenir vers elle. Cela prenait parfois quelques heures comme quelques jours. Cela me permettait de faire le point et d'analyser la situation « Natsuki ne cherche pas à me faire du mal, elle est juste énervée ». Les mots étaient plus faciles à penser qu'à assimiler, mes anciens réflexes ayant toujours le dessus sur moi dans ses moments. Environs 2 mois après la fuite de Reito, Natsuki avait essayé un soir de concrétiser notre amour autre que par des caresses et des baisers mais les souvenirs de cet homme m'abusant n'avait pas aidé. Elle était au-dessus de moi, toutes les deux nues dans mon lit, et au moment de me pénétrer, j'ai ressenti un certain malaise, de la peur. Je tremblais et je pense qu'elle l'a remarqué car elle s'est décalée de moi et attendit que je me calme. Puis d'une voix essayant de masquer son excitation, elle m'assura « Je peux attendre, ne te force pas »

Il m'a fallu environs 1 an pour m'ouvrir complétement à Natsuki. Pour autant nous étions toujours voisines. Notre première fois s'était faite chez elle, mon lit me rappelant trop de mauvais souvenir. J'avais compris que ce n'étais pas la faute de Natsuki, juste le lieu qui me faisait encore replonger dans le passé. Pour autant, je l'aimais de plus en plus, prenant du temps pour me mettre à l'aise, ne me brusquant pas et être toujours proche de moi. J'avais appris à connaitre plus Nao qui me voyait au départ comme une sorte de cas social se servant de sa sœur mais après quelques mois, elle commençait à changer d'avis. J'étais plus épanouie, Natsuki m'avait conseillé de trouver un emploi, pour me sociabiliser plus et ainsi sortir de ma « prison » comme elle s'amusait parfois à me dire pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. C'est quelque chose que j'avais également remarqué. Elle cherchait parfois à faire ressortir mon caractère en me provoquant, ce qui m'aidait dans un sens. Cette femme m'a permis de me reconstruire. Je ne lui dirais sans doute jamais assez merci. Un jour, que je travaillais dans le café où j'avais une place de serveuse, j'eus la désagréable surprise de voir Reito assis à une table. Il avait quelque peu grossit mais me donnais encore des sueurs froides. Mon service arrivant à sa fin j'avais décidé de ne pas le servir et de rentrer chez moi. Il m'avait suivi et tambourina à ma porte pour me demander pardon. Je me souviens que j'ai eu peur, ses coups sur la porte me rappelant de quoi il était capable puis je sortis de la maison et tout en lui faisant face, je lui ai envoyé un coup de pied dans son entre-jambe, il s'est écroulé à terre et je me souviens lui avoir dit « Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir alors va-t'en ». Il se releva douloureusement et tout en m'insultant il leva la main sur moi. La suite a été rapide. Quelqu'un a agrippé fortement son bras et j'ai entendu un « crack » et un hurlement de la part de Reito qui s'écroula sur le sol. Revenant à moi, je vis Natsuki qui ne prêta pas attention à mon regard. Elle s'abaissa au niveau de Reito et lui dit calmement « Elle t'a demandé de t'en aller, tu aurais dû saisir ta chance. Je suis sûre que Monsieur Fujino sera heureux de se charger de toi ». Je vis Nao s'approcher et dire « Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous amener au commissariat pour trouble de l'ordre public ». Après le départ de Reito, j'étais toujours en train de fixer le sol, essayant de comprendre et de me remémorer la scène. Je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autour de mes épaules et me dire tout bas « C'est terminé Shizuru, il ne reviendra pas ».

Après cela, mon père ayant eu vent de l'affaire, a vu en Natsuki le «gendre » idéal pour prendre soin de moi. Natsuki a cependant refusé le terme « donner sa fille », voyant ceci comme une forme d'impolitesse à mon égard. La tradition voulait par ailleurs que nous nous marrions. Je vivais déjà dans le péché pour la plupart des membres de ma famille alors il fallait quelque peu limiter la vision néfaste et concrétiser notre union. Natsuki eut beaucoup de mal à s'y faire et j'ai été heureuse de pouvoir lui montrer le soutien nécessaire pour qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas en courant face aux attentes de ma famille. J'avais finalement demandé à mon père de détruire mon ancienne demeure et d'y construire à la place un jardin, notre jardin. Ma requête lui avait paru un peu absurde au départ mais il avait compris, avec l'aide de Natsuki que je voulais reconstruire quelque chose d'apaisant sur quelque chose de chaotique à mes yeux.

Je n'ai jamais oublié cet homme et aujourd'hui, jour pour jour, cela fait 10 ans que cela s'est produit. J'ai repris goût à mes anciens rêves : je me suis mariée et donnée naissance à une fille âgée aujourd'hui de 5 ans.

Confucius a dit : « la plus grande gloire n'est pas de ne jamais tomber, mais de se relever à chaque chute ». Je ne croyais pas qu'un jour, cette citation aurait révélé le devenir de ma vie. Je suis morte mais grâce à Natsuki suis revenue à la vie.


End file.
